


Blood Like The Finest Wine

by RoseMaryImagination



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Choking, Dark!Harry, Dumbledore!bashing, F/M, Hermione!bashing, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Ron!bashing, crazy!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMaryImagination/pseuds/RoseMaryImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brief possession Harry underwent by Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic turned out to have had more effect on him, than was previously thought, as he was found one morning; nibbling on the ripped out intestines of one of the house elves of the Hogwarts kitchens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparing Dinner

**A/N: It's quite late for this but I had this lying around for a while and because I am a little stuck at writing a scene from Seeing Red CH 3, I thought 'Why not apologize for the delay by posting another story, which will probably take up valuable time I could spend on actually writing for Seeing Red?' So here I am! ******

**Extra Safety Warning: sometimes I like to read stories where the main character is totally messed up and/or a psychopath and that's also the kind of character I've tried to portray here. I'm just warning you there will be disturbing content and your free to click away if that's not your cup of tea.**

********

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am just borrowing and will give it back.**

********

**:-:-:Start of Chapter:-:-:**

********

"Ron, I'm worried about Harry. Ever since the accident at the department of mystery's he's been acting weird." Hermione said as she walked up to Ron, who had been staring into the fire of the Gryffindor common room.

He looked up at her question with disapproval. "What would you expect? His godfather was killed not even half a year ago! Of course he's acting weird."

Hermione frowned, "I know that. It's just— sometimes I think I see him sneering at me and then I blink and he's giving me a smile. I don't know what's happening to him, he just seems different from the Harry I know."

Ron counted to ten to calm himself down. He knew she needed his assurance right now. "I know you're worried, I am too." he said as he hugged Hermione's shoulders. "How can't I be? He's our best friend, but he's just grieving. You'll see, in another few months he'll be back to normal, causing trouble for the both of us." Ron was glad to see his last comment make a small smile break through the frown, on Hermione's face.

She grinned at him. "You're right, I'm probably just overreacting."

"Of course I'm right." Ron said, turning up his nose and making a face of disgust, trying to do an impression of Malfoy. Hermione snickered and soon both of their laughter filled the —otherwise silent— common room, as all the other students had already gone to sleep.

Or so they thought.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Harry listened intently to the laughing being transmitted through the extendable ears he had nicked from Ron's trunk. 'So, she's getting suspicious already?' Harry sneered, he hated to admit it but for a mudblood she was quite perceptible.

Harry was broken out of his musings by a wheezing sound coming from the floor. "Ah, I see you've finally decided to wake up." Harry crouched down to carefully pick up the small creature and walked over to the kitchen counter to lay it down, a white sheet already having been laid out beforehand. "I didn't think that you would pass out so fast, I'll remember to use a weaker stupefy, next time." He softly stroked over the creature's big floppy ears —entranced by the way he could just about see the veins if he focused his eyes hard enough— as it slowly opened its eyes.

Harry looked at the small house elf while it took in its bearings with glazed eyes. 'That isn't good, not another one.' Harry slowly reached out with his other hand, the one that wasn't busy stroking the creature's ears, and let it hover above the creature's stomach. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound of its heartbeat. 'That isn't a good sign but maybe it's still savable? Please, don't be another failure.', Harry let out a frustrated sigh. Softly cursing under his breath, Harry walked over to the place the house elf had previously been laying and bent over to pick up the other tools, he had brought with him today.

Harry laid out all of his tools on the counter next to the house elf, and was over at the still waking up creature the second he was done. "Now, Pinky, right?" he asked. When the house elf nodded weakly in affirmative and he continued, in the calmest voice he could muster, "How do you feel? Any confusion or perhaps…longing?"

The house el— correction: Pinky, looked at him, from where it was still lying on its back, with confusion. "What does Mister Harry Potter mean, sir?"

'Oh, you've got to love the dumb ones.', "I mean, Pinky, if you feel like you're being treated the wrong way or do you want to be set free?" Harry observed the elf, intensely, trying not to miss the slightest of movements. All he got for an answer was a weak trembling of the elf's fingers.

Harry let out a exasperated sigh and looked over at his tools, "Okay, Pinky why don't we play a little game?" He considered the twenty or so tools for a second before choosing the third from the left; it had always been one of his favourites because it lay easy in the hand, was simple to control and, most important of all, didn't require the wielder use any force when using it. Another plus side to using it this time was that he didn't have to reach out far to grab it.

Harry twirled the well used scalpel between his fingers, tracing it's sharp edge with his index finger. He accidentally made a small cut, before clasping it firmly in his right hand. Enthralled as he was, he had to force himself to look away from his, surgical steel, friend to look down at his other companion, luckily, just in time to quickly push it back down on the counter, when it slowly made a move to get up. 

"Ah ah ah." Harry smirked, as he waved the scalpel above the creature's head and spoke in a tantalizing voice: "You don't want to do that, as for this game you have to be laying completely still." His happy attitude left him, however, as the house elf's eyes got comically big and it quickly moved his little hand up -no doubt, to snap it's fingers and apparate away.

Harry didn't hesitate as he swiped the scalpel at Pinky, drawing a shrill inhuman scream from the thing. "Why'd you that for?" Harry asked, the giddiness heavy on his tongue. "I told you, you don't want to do that."

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he softly pinched at the little creatures left ear, unaffected by the loud wet gasps for air coming from its small mouth. He immediately stopped laughing though, when he felt a new heavy magic mixing with the air filling up his lungs. It was working!

********

**:-:-:End of Chapter:-:-:**

********

**I hope I won't receive flames for this but even if I do, I will probably continue with the story anyways. To you psycho's that like a good Crazy!Harry story as much as I do, sometimes, please leave a review or Kudos, it doesn't hurt —much.**

********


	2. Too Much Vinegar

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been stuck running into writers block around every corner and to be honest it could pop up again any second. But, here is chapter 2 and I hope you'll like it! ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I do own this fanfic.**

********

**:-:-:Start of Chapter:-:-:**

********

'Shit, shit shit SHIT!' Harry ducked down turning it into a roll halfway to evade a red colored curse that came zooming at him over the kitchen counter. Coming out of his roll besides the happily burning hearth, lighting the kitchens, Harry couldn't thank his luck enough and quickly jumped in the flames after a hasty throw of floo powder and a yelled: "Gryffindor Common Room!"

When he came out at the other side, he found himself looking at the two misfits that dared call themselves his friends, snogging on the couch. He didn't waste any time for them to turn around, at the sound of his unexpected arrival, and immediately fired two pertrificus totalus' before running up the stairs to the male dorm room.

Inside he wasted no time in also paralizing the other students and then quickly continued on to the trunk standing at his bed. He only stopped for a second, mid step, when he heard the dim thump of a heavy weight hitting the floor coming from the common room. The teachers had arrived then. Harry quickly resumed towards his trunk and, with one hand on one of its handles, muttered a shrinking spell before tucking the now small sized box in the pocket of his trousers. 

Finished packing all his stuff, Harry promptly dropped to his knees to blindly reach beneath his bed. He let out a deep breath he didn't know he'd been holding when he felt the polished wood of his Firebolt beneath his fingers and, with the the broom in his hand, quickly jumped up back to his feet and strided over to the window next to his bed. Luckily the window was already half open and a good kick made it flap open completely, without much resistance.

Not hesitating Harry threw his broom up, over the small slope above the window, and onto the roof before he climbed up out of the window and onto the roof himself. As soon as he had the broom back in his grasp he jumped off, into a free fall for a few seconds, before finally getting on his broom and pulling it up out of its dive a second before he would have made a beautifully big splat of blood on the rocky cliffside surrounding the old castle.

Harry was already flying over Hagrid's hut when he finally heard yelling in the distance. He only turned his head around to look back and a laugh burst from his throat at the sight of headmaster Dumbledick hanging out of the very same window he had just used to escape. The headmaster seemed to be in quite a pickle as he was only kept from falling to his demise by his two foot long beard being held in the white knuckled grip of a very white faced McGonnagal. Harry could help but think of how much that must hurt and choke on one of his inhales because of it.

Harry didn't stop laughing after he had turned back to face forward and he kept laughing until he was flying over the forbidden forest. Finally calmed down, Harry took a second to decide on where he was going from here on out. 

A loudly grumbling stomach broke the thoughtful silence Harry had almost fallen into and he quickly made up his mind so could focus on even more pressing matters: food.

Harry fished in his robes pockets until he found the packet of jerky, he had just managed to finish before the teachers had come barging in, and took a big bite of one of the blood colored strips. 

It was quite a blunt move, definitely, but it was the safest one he could think of at the moment. "Grimmauld place, here I come."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Standing in front of the current headquarters of The Order of The Burning Chicken, at number 12 Grimmauld Place, the first thought that crossed a young Harry's mind was: 'Do I have the key?' A very important thing to think of before you go and fly there, probably.

Harry took a step closer to the hideout, entering into the shadow of the gloomy building, and discarding any idea of subtlety yelled into the keyhole of the big imposing front door, "Kreacher!"

A pop sounded next to him and Harry looked to the side, unsurprised to find a very old, snot colored, house elf sneering at him from where it was standing, wringing its pillowcase clothing with wrinkled hands.

Harry sneered back, "I, Harry Potter, as your new master, after Sirius Black's passing, command you to let me into this house."

Kreacher looked unimpressed and lifted one side of his mouth up in a teeth baring smirk before raising it's hand, fingers pinched together to apparate away. Harry was at its throat, squeezing it shut, before it could react and he snarled, "Now Kreacher! I want to be let in now! As your master you can't defy me, I'll kill you if I have to and take the key from your ulgy, cold, dead fingers!"

Harry squeezed harder while he talked, relishing in the way the house elf's face turned a darker shade of mold mucus green, only stopping when Kreacher let out a sound that wasn't all that different from somebody gargling water.

Harry stood back up after he let go and looked on dispassionately as Kreacher wheezed for air as it tried to push itself back up to its feet. Once standing, Kreacher gave Harry a uncharacteristicly timid glance before opening its mouth, "Yes, master. Kreacher open door for you, master."

It shuffled over to the door where it pulled a rusty old key from inside its pillowcase and turned it in the equally rusty lock until with an audible click the door opened.

Harry didn't wait for the door to be opened fully and confidentally walked over the threshold and into the narrow entrance hall, dropping his cloak ontop of Kreacher's head when the house elf had closed the door again behind them. 

He pulled his wand from his back pocket and silently checked the wards. What he found wasn't all that bad, most of the wards had been left undisturbed, but a few of them --fortunately minor ones that weren't that important-- had clearly been polished to The Order of The Burning Chicken's standards. They didn't pose any real threat now but, if Harry wanted to be able to come and go as he pleased later on, he would have to erase them and set up new ones to replace and fill up the then left over holes in Grimmauld's defense. Still, it was not so important it had to be dealth with now, he'd do all of that later when he had settled.

Content to leave the wards as they were right now, Harry put his wand away and turned back to find Kreacher carefully folding up his claok before holding it oddly close to its chest.

Harry chose to ignore the creature's weird behaviour for now and pulled his shrunken trunk out of his pocket before returning it to its original size, "Kreacher."

The house elf flinched slightly but in constrast to his hesitation outside answered immediately, "Yes, master Harry Potter?"

"Can you bring my stuff to the second bedroom on the left of the second floor, I'll be using it from now on." 

Harry again did not wait for an answer before leaving toward the library and was already out of earshot when Kreacher's croaky voice could softly be heard saying, "Yes, master." and he thus also missed the big teary eyes and blatant look of adoration on the elf's face as it dissapeard upstairs with a soft pop.

In the library, Harry quickly scanned the nearest bookcase before moving on to the next when the title he was searching for wasn't there to be found. Only after a few minutes of frantic searching did he think of summoning the book to him. A soft mutter of Accio was quickly followed by something that felt like ten pounds being slammed into his stomach.

Catching his breath from the unexpected hit, Harry picked the large tome up from the ground and carried it over to the nearest table and put it down with a loud bang, making a big cloud of dust lift off of the old book and hit Harry in the face.

Sputtering around a mouth and nosefull of dust, Harry yelled for Kreacher.

"Yes, what can Kreacher do for master Harry Potter?" Harry was horrified to notice that the retched creature was blushing! 

"Ehm..yes, Kreacher. Clean up all the rooms from dust and grime and general filthyness on the ground floor, first and second floor. I don't think I can live another summer in all this filth." 

Kreacher's eyes seemed to bulge out of its head when Harry was done but its tone of voice when it spoke wasn't what Harry had expected as it almost seemed to be happy? "Kreacher has to clean all three floors?"

Harry looked at the elf warily as an almost smile touched its none existent lips, "Yes, all three floors. The bathrooms, bedrooms and kitchen, especially have to be perfectly clean before nightfall."

Kreacher wrung its hands tighter in its pillowcase than Harry had ever seen it do before, and the movement exposed more of its knobbly knees and bone-thin thighs than Harry would like or care to see, but he refrained from commenting as the green servant bowed low enough to make its long ears sweep the floor before it gave an exited: "Yes, Master! Immediately master!" and popped away.

Harry shook his head in exasperation, a sigh escaping his lips, as he was again left perplexed by the behaviour of the old house elf. He could remember how he had thought the thing to be quite creepy a year ago --though why he would find such a small and weak organism creepy is beyond him-- but now he just found it weird and quite ugly to be honest, very ugly indeed.

Pushing aside the whole 'weird house elf in my house' thing for now, Harry turned back to the book he had tried so hard to find. On the cover, in muted grey, it said: Magical Contracts: Types and Uses. Harry brushed of the little dust still left, even after its hard landing, and his eyes quickly zeroed in on the author's name that was now uncovered underneath the title: Ethan Gerald.

"Hmm, interesting name for a wizard." before Harry could even open the book to the first page, however, a loud pop right next to his head had him swearing as he covered his ears. "What in the-- don't ever do that again!"

A ashen faced Kreacher trembled slightly at his raised voice but seemed to have gattered up all its courage as it opened its mouth to speak, "D-d-dinner, master."

Harry glared at Kreacher silently feeling a giddiness as its knees started to shake in freight, or nervousness --he didn't really know, nor care-- and uncounciously hissed while speaking, "Did I ask for food, huh?"

"No, master. Master Harry Potter, did not ask for food."

"Then why do you interrupt me again Kreacher?" Harry snarled.

The little colour left to the elf's skin was as good as gone, leaving only greyish green behind. Harry had merely finished speaking for half a second before Kreacher suddenly burst into tears, "Sorry master. Bad Kreacher!"

Harry didn't move to stop the house elf when it reached for a broken umbrella, that stood among the other useless clutter still taking up most of the rooms, and he didn't stop it either when it started to violently wack itself on the head with it. Harry stayed to watch for maybe a minute or two before leaving, the tome carefully held against his chest. He wanted to go see if his trunk had reached the second floor unscathered.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When he reached his room he was relieved and pleased to find that Kreacher had at least managed to bring his trunk upstairs without breaking any of its precious contents. He wasn't as pleased with the cleaning though, as the room was still full of dust with it covering all the furniture in a thick layer and hanging heavily in the air.

He would have to talk with the house elf about that but before he went back downstairs he still had somethings to do. Harry opened his trunk, putting the heavy tome on a desk next to the room's entrance, for now, and rumaged through layers of clothing before he pulled out a small leatherbound notebook with a triumphant exclaim.

He walked back over to the desk now half taken up by the, ridiculously big, book from the library and shoved it aside so he could sit behind the desk, with enough room for him to write in his notebook. He turned to the blank page he had saved for todays experiment and, with the small pocketsized quill he had bought a few months ago, started carefully writing down his new findings.

~Notebook~

Experiment number: 8

I used subject 023 this time since, with the upcoming festivities, it wouldn't be as quickly missed. I was mistaken though as two hours into the experiment the teacher were notified, somehow, and I was forced to stop mid tasting and leave the school premises or they would've kept me from continuing my work.

I escaped successfully and am now located at the Chickens Coop. The house elf serving this location turned out to be more useless than I remembered as it has thus far only managed to bring something up the stairs and not much else. I am considering using it as a replacement for subject 023 so I can continue experiment number 8 even though I lost the first test results, but I'm still not a hundred percent sure as this one is quite a lot older and that can negatively effect the results I'll get. It's still in consideration though, as I don't have any other options for a replacement right now.

I'll probably conduct experiment number 8, or if I do decide to skip on to the next stage and start experiment 9, at the end of this month as I still need some time to recover after this mornings failure.

~Notebook~

Finished writing, Harry closed the notebook and stood up to put it back in his trunk but with the mess of clean and soiled clothes filling up most of the trunk Harry decided against it and left it on the desk next to the tome for now.

Tired from yelling at his useless house elf and the unexpected broom-flying to escape his mental headmaster, Harry only planned to sit down on the bed for a second to take in the room but as soon as he touched the bed he was falling down onto the dusty comforter, fast asleep.

********

**:-:-:End of Chapter:-:-:**

********

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so short but I was just so happy I got anything down at all. Anyhow, it's still an improvement over chapter 1 which only had an 1180 wordcount, and that's with the author's notes and disclaimer, as this chapter has 2564, though again that's with the author's note and disclaimer being counted in as well.**

********

**The next chapter will hopefully be up sooner and as always I hope you liked this chapter. (=^L^=)**

********


End file.
